The One
by Archilles
Summary: Dia yang merupakan sosok Keajaiban itu sendiri, Takdir, Awal Mula semuanya berpusat pada dirinya. Miracle Child, Naruto the Right Hand of God. [AU][FS/N Elements] Naruto and Gabriel The One


**The One**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **The Story was inpired form GBF, FGO, much more**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / SKS**

 **Pair : Naruto x Gabriel**

 **Rated M – For Violence, Blood and Other lime stuff!**

 **Warning! Dont like, Dont Read, Only For Fun didn't make it for insult or teaching about other religion! Much take from Christian ! FOR FANFICTION ONLY!Gaje**

 _Who_

Talking

 **God Talk**

 ** _God Thoughts- Bōchō Gudōdama_**

 ** _Enjoy it!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **First Day**

' _Gabriel '_

Hal pertama yang aku lihat seorang pria, dengan perawakan tinggi rambutnya yang ke-emasan ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih ( _seperti Invoker di dotA1)_ serta 8 pasang sayap dan _halo_ di atas kepalanya.

" _Tou-Sama_ "

Pria yang Gabriel sebutkan tersenyum kepadanya dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya pelan, lalu sosok yang ia panggil _Tou-Sama_ ini beralih ke sosok pria berambut pirang ke emasan panjang, memiliki bang pada bagian samping kiri dan kanan rambutnya ( _seperti Indra pada seri Naruto )_ serta sebagian menutupi dahinya dan sebagian mata kanan-nya, rahangnya yang tegas tetapi tidak mempengaruhi penampilannya yang _Bishounen,_ dan entah mengapa Gabriel merasa pipinya kian memanas dan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang.

' _Naruto'_

 _Blood Red Eye_ lengkap dengan _Slit_ ( _liat seri FSN UBW Gilgamesh_ ) memperlihatkan keindahannya kepada dunia, kedua orang di depannya pun tanpa di sadari terlarut akan keindahannya. Merasa dirinya terlalu di perhatikan secara _Intense_ pemuda ini pun memutuskan untuk berbicara. " _Tou-Sama "._ Kedua sosok itu tersebut terbuyar dari lamunannya, Gabriel yang tertangkap basah langsung memerah ' _Blush'_ sedangkan sang sosok pria yang dipanggil _Tou-Sama_ hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memegang pundak pemuda itu.

Lalu hal itu pun terjadi.

Cahaya emas terang benderang memenuhi tempat tersebut, setelah beberapa saat cahaya emas meredup mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat, dari Lucifer, Michael, Azazel, Gabriel, dan bahkan _God_ sendiri terkejut seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat, disana terikat pemuda yang barusan mereka ketahui bernama Naruto, rantai-rantai itu keluar dari sebuah portal emas ( _Enkidu, Gate of Babylon)_ dan terlebih lagi dengan 8 pasang sayap yang bahkan menyamai _Tou-Sama_ mereka sendiri.

" _Apakah ada Glitch/Bug yang terjadi pada System of Miracle?"_

Ketika yang lain disibukan oleh pikiran mereka sendiri hanya ada satu orang disana yang tampak tidak terganggu dengan apa yang mereka lihat, disana Gabriel hanya terdiam dengan apa yang dia lihat, lalu seakan ada dorongan tertentu untuk melakukan sesuatu secara perlahan ia berjalan pelan sehingga sekarang ia persis di depan pemuda tersebut.

" Gabriel apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" seperti itulah tanggapan orang-orang yang disekitar Gabriel sedangkan _God_ sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya awalnya ia juga terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap putranya Naruto, tetapi ia hanya menganggap itu mungkin _Miracle_ itu sendiri dan hal tersebut merupakan hal yang terbaik untuk kedepannya.

Tanpa mendengar tanggapan orang lain Gabriel hanya fokus terhadap sosok didepannya ini _Cerulean Blue_ bertemu dengan _Blood Red Sapphire_ , sang pemuda bertanya-tanya apa yang akan perempuan ini lakukan tetapi ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya seakan ada sesuatu yang tidak pas dan hal tersebut pasti berhubungan dengan perempuan di depannya ini.

" Gabriel?"

Gabriel hanya terdiam ketika pemuda tersebut memanggil namanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang terhubung langsung dengan pemuda tersebut, lalu hal selanjutnya yang terjadi menimbulkan kericuhan disana dimana para malaikat perempuan lainnya hanya bisa _Blush_ melihat tingkah berani Gabriel, yup ia membawa pemuda itu kedalam rangkulannya.

Naruto yang awalnya terkejut perlahan menutup matanya, rasa kurang yang berada di dalam hatinya seakan sudah penuh seakan semuanya sudah pas, seakan inilah tempat dimana dirinya berada tetapi ia tidak mengetahui apa artinya ini.

Sedangkan Gabriel ia mulai sadar apa yang ia lakukan mukanya mulai penuh dengan ruam _Blush_ tetapi semua rasa ragu, khawatir dan mengganjal dalam hatinya sirna sudah seakan semuanya sudah pas, sedangkan _God_ sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul " _Ah, mungkin Heaven akan bertahan dengan adanya mereka "_.

Perlahan rantai yang semula mengikat pemuda tersebut tertarik kembali kedalam portal, sedangkan Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya tetap berada dalam rangkulan Gabriel. _God_ berjalan mendekati mereka " Naruto, Gabriel berbahagialah, berkatku selalu menyertai kalian dan ingatlah bahwa walau sekalipun kalian terpisah kalian ada _Satu "_ Naruto hanya menatap Pria yang ia panggil _Tou-sama_ dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Gabriel yang mengetahui artinya hanya memerah.

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun – tahun sudah terlewati dari penghianatan yang sudah di lakukan _Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub,_ dan _Leviathan_ sehingga terbentuknya Devil Fraction, hingga adanya _Fallen Angel_ malaikat yang terjatuh karena _Sins/_ Dosa rata-rata penyebab _Fall_ nya para _Angel_ karena _Lust, Greed_ hanya yang kekal dan suci bertahan di _Heaven._ _War_ yang terjadi diantara 3 pihak semakin memanas ditambah adanya perebutan kekuasaan yang terjadi di _Underworld_ belum lagi ditambah adanya kehadiran dari _Infinite Dragon_ dan _Great Read_ yang terjadi sama seperti Naruto karena adanya _Glitch_ pada _System of Miracle_.

 _ **Seventh Heaven**_

Disini merupakan _Utopia_ atau _Eden Park_ tempat dimana Awal Semula terjadi. Sepasang malaikat duduk dibawah _Tree of Knowledge_ well, lebih tepatnya sang Perempuan yang duduk sedangkan sang Pemuda tidur di pangkuannya, Naruto dan Gabriel menikmati setiap detik waktu yang mereka lalui, _The Great Four Seraph_ dan _Right Hand of God_ merupakan _Tittle_ yang mereka dapatkan dari _God_ sendiri, para _Angel_ yang lain sudah tidak asing jika melihat _Seraph_ dan _Right Hand of God_ selalu berdua kemana – mana karena mereka sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Well hal tersebut mungkin membuat para _Angel_ lain iri, bahkan ada beberapa _Angel_ yang jatuh karena mereka berfikir bahwa mereka sudah menemukan cinta yang mereka rasa _Hearty_ tetapi yang terjadi sebenarnya mereka telah jatuh dalam dosa/ _Lust_.

Di depan Naruto dan Gabriel tiba-tiba terdapat _Magic Circle_ darisana berdirilah Raphel atau dikenal dengan julukan _Angel of Healing_ ia merupakan salah satu anggota dari _The Great Four Seraph_ seperti Gabriel. Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran Raphael membuka matanya. " Ada apa Raph? ".

" Naruto, segera bertemu _Tou -Sama_ , ada yang ingin _Tou-Sama_ sampaikan dan Gabriel kamu juga ikut dengan Naruto ".

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Well udah berapa lama aku ga update, _Gomenasai Minna_ aku tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja soalnya aku sempet depresi karna file di laptop yang isinya updatean ffn aku ilang gitu aja, mood aku langsung ilang mau bikin ffn well tapi sekarang lagi mulai dicicil kembali.. dan untuk chap ini hanya _Prologue_ ya. **RNR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revieeeew!**


End file.
